Truth or dare: X style
by Kamui Shidou
Summary: x does truth or dare nuff said


                                              **Spin The Bottle: Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: X belongs to CLAMP ^____^.Digivice,Digimon and Digimor tamers doesn't belong to me either. I justmade up the erase data card.

Pairings:(yaoi): F/K or K/F, S/S (non-yaoi): Karen/Aoki, Sorata/Arashi, Yuuto/Satsuki, Kusanagi/Yuzuriha,Kakyou/Hokuto.

Warning: has yaoi content. Some Characters may be OOC. This is short and crappy. My trademark.

AN: C&Cs are greatly appreciated.

Rating: PG for language.

Satsuki: I'm bored... There hasn't been any action here lately....

Yuuto: Want some tea Satsuki-chan? Eat some  cake.

Kanoe: Where are the other angels?

Yuuto: _Kamui_ is with the DOH's Kamui, the Sakurazukamori is feeding his tree, Kusanagi is with that cute onna of the DOH,Kakyou 

is in a comatose, Nataku well.... he's been  finding out *erm* new things since he followed his "Daddy".

Kanoe: I see. Our Kamui is in one of his "I'm molesting Kamui' Sessions.

Satsuki: Why don't we just play chess? I'm dead bored.

Yuuto: We can always play Spin the bottle. We'll also invite the ten-no-ryu.

Kanoe: That's a good idea.

Yuuto: Satsuki-chan can you use BEAST to contact the Dragons of heaven and of course the other chi-no-ryu.

Satsuki: of course. BEAST send this message  to all of the Dragons cellphones.

BEAST; *beep* *beep*

All of the dragons (except Satsuki.Yuuto, Kakyou and Nataku[he wouldn't know how to use one]) opened their cellphones and 

read the message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuuma: Damn! I'm molesting Kamui. why now? *shrugs*oh well I can always continue this later.

Kamui:  Thank Goodness.

Nataku: Daddy what's going on?

Fuuma: nothing Kazuki let's head to our base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karen: Spin the bottle? Sounds interesting.

Aoki: Are you going somewhere Karen-san.

Karen: Didn't you receive a message?

Aoki: I did but I thought it was a prank. The chi-no-ryu are inviting us to a game of truth or dare.

Karen: Then let's go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorata: Truth or Dare , this could be fun.

Arashi: What are you waiting for?  let's go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seishirou: This is interesting.

Subaru: I'm still angsting around here because you killed Hokuto, that's why I won't go.

Seishirou: You didn't look that sad last night *winks suggestively.*

Subaru: Seishirou-san *blush*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the chi-no-ryu base.

Kanoe: So we're all here. Since Yuuto thought of this he will be first to spin the bottle. 

Yuuto:*spins the bottle, bottle points to dare* The first person will take a dare  and that person is *spins bottle again and this time

 it points to Satsuki* Satsuki you're up.... and I dare you to...

Satsuki: Oh no....

Yuuto: do a striptease.*grins*

Satsuki: Why me?

Sorata: Kigai-san that's so...

Yuuto: Daring?

Sorata: I was about to say perverted but daring could also work.

Satsuki: Can't I skip this one?

All except Satsuki and Aoki : No.

*TOO CLOSE Is played as a background music* Satsuki does a striptease albeit reluctantly and blushing. After she finished she 

hurriedly put on her clothes and returned to her normal stoic self.

Satsuki: That was embarassing *spins bottle and it stops at truth and the bottle points to Subaru* Sumeragi-san your move.

Subaru: Me?

Satsuki: yes you. The question is who were you with last night and what were you doing the whole night?

Subaru: I ... I *blush* I was with Seishirou-san and.... *mutters something incorrigible.*

Karen: Wow! I didn't know you had it in you.

Yuzuriha: Wai!! they make such a cute couple.

Kusanagi: ojouchan you like those sort of things?

Yuzuriha: hai.

Kotori:  *pops out of nowhere*Hi guys I'm here.

Everybody except kotori: DAMN! Why is she here?

Subaru spins the bottle and it points to Kamui 

Subaru: I dare you to... kiss the  person you are in love with.

Kotori:*smiles and is confident that Kamui will surely kiss her*

Fuuma: *face emotionless*

Kamui :*stands up and  looks determined * Thanks Subaru-san you just gave  me a perfect chance.

Subaru: You're welcome *grins*

Kamui: I never had the chance to tell you but I...

Kotori:*waiting for Kamui to come closer to her*

Kamui:*walks closer to... Fuuma. and kisses him passionately*

Kotori: *shocked* What?!!!

Kamui: *still doesn't stop Kissing Fuuma  and  his hands are travelling under Fuuma' coat.*

Sorata: Whoa! I thought he was straight.

Everybody looked at Sorata as if he had grown another head.

Sorata: What did I say?

Subara: Kamui  it's your turn now.

Kamui: *still in liplock with Fuuma*

Subaru: Okay since Kamui is busy I'll spin the bottle for him.

The bottle stops at truth and it pointed at Aoki.

Subaru: Aoki-san do you like Karen-san.

Aoki: Yes *blush*

Satsuki: This is getting interesting. BEAST are you recording this?

Yuzuriha: You're recording this? Won't you be embarassed because of the striptease.

Satsuki: Nah. I left that part out.

Aoki spins the bottle and the bottle points to Yuzuriha.

Aoki: Ah. Truth. Many of us are wondering here er- how can you manage to be always Genki?

Yuzuriha: I eat pocky!!! Okay my turn!!! *bottle points to the middle of truth and dare and points to Yuuto*

Yuuto: saa... it's my turn now.

Yuzuriha: Do you do have *censored_*_ with Kanoe? If not who is the person you want to do it with and slap her *censored*

Everybody is shocked and looks at Yuzuriha.

Yuzuriha: What???

Yuuto: *grins* no.... and it's Satsuki-chan. *slaps Satsuki's erm- butt*

Satsuki: *blush* why me?

Yuuto spins  the bottle and this time it points to Seishirou.

Yuuto: aa... truth... Sakurazuka-san  do you have any fetishes?

Seishirou: Yes... doing stuff to my Subaru-kun.

Subaru: Seishirou-san*blush*

Satsuki: Delete that truth  and a dare part BEAST.

BEAST: *beep* *beep*

Satsuki; What do you mean you can't delete it. Oh well it seems I have to use this.

BEAST: *beep*

Satsuki brings out a pack of cards and a digivice. Electronic signals are seen in the background.

Satsuki:  DIGI MODIFY!!! *half of  Satsuki's face is in a shadow.

Yuzuriha: Cool! I didn't know that Satsuki-san was a Digimon Tamer *thinks* Wait! Where is her digimon?

Satsuki: ERASE DATA!!

BEAST: *Screen Flashes* data erased.

Satsuki: *sits down and ignores the others who were gaping*

Yuzuriha: You watch Digimon tamers?

Satsuki: Hai.

Yuzuriha: Who is your favorite digimon?

Satsuki: Beelzemon.

Yuzuriha: So you play the digimon card game.

Satsuki: yeah. *shows Lady Devilmon card*

Yuzuriha: WOW!!! a rare Digimon card.

Seishirou spins the bottle and this time it points to Fuuma.

Seishirou: oh... truth... /KAMUI/ do you care about your sister Kotori.

Fuuma; *struggles to break off form Kamui's grip* Hell no. I really enjoyed killing her. *pushed down by Kamui*

Kamui: *grins manically and begins  to open Fuuma trenchcoat while kissing Fuuma's neck*

Subaru: I didn't think Kamui could be that Dominant.

Everybody silently agrees.

Seishirou: Since Fuuma is er- preoccupied I'll spin for him.

Seishirou spins and it points to Arashi.

Seishirou: Do you really like sorata?

Arashi: yes.

Sorata was the happiest person in the world when he heard this.

The bottle  points to Sorata.

Arashi: I dare you to paint your hair white.

Sorata does so and spins the bottle and points to Karen.

Sorata: Do you have any deep dark secrets?

Karen: None.

Yuzuriha: Wait! Where is Nataku, Kakyou and Kusanagi-san?

Seishirou: Fuuma decided that Nataku and Kakyou are exempted and Kusanagi... well he ran off...

Yuzuriha: Mou...

Owari

Thanks for reading!!

gomen if it's crappy i was on a sugar high when I wrote this.

c&Cs are greatly appreciated.

  
  



End file.
